


Perfect Memory

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Memories, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: For isitandwonder ❤️





	Perfect Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For isitandwonder ❤️

Your presence in this house has long seized to exist  
and I see less colours now.  
When you left that summer  
you took away all the warmth  
and left me to shiver under my blanket  
in the bed we used to share.

On days like these  
when not even the heat of the fireplace  
offers the solace I seek,  
I find myself reaching for  
my perfect memory of you.  
Two phrases, put on eternal ice,  
safely packed away in my closet,  
hidden in an old shoebox  
between journals and postcards and trinkets  
that hold no other value than  
to evoke melancholic remembrance and nostalgia  
for times when I felt more alive.

Softly tracing written words in  
faded ink on brittle paper;  
folded and re-folded a hundred times over.  
Careful now, or it will tear apart  
like my heart once did when you got on that train.  
I spell out each word  
letter for letter,  
like reading them for the first time  
and it takes me right back to  
the most beautiful summer  
when we became one at midnight.

I shut my eyes and press the note  
against my chest to feel you close.  
Your lips are mine and mine are yours,  
and I feel your breath in my ear.  
Your hands on my skin,  
bodies intertwined like  
vines wrapped around the trees outside.  
A fleeting moment of contentment,  
blissful echoes caught in limbo.

I fold the delicate piece of paper  
and put it between the pages of my journal  
that are filled with  
ramblings of angsty teenage passion  
and me taking inventory of your body:  
from your bright blue eyes  
down to the soft, rounded heels of your feet.  
I close the box and put it back  
in its hiding place  
to keep it safe

my perfect memory of you.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who loves poetry as much as I do...
> 
> I've decided to backup my poems on here because the impulse to delete my Tumblr becomes increasingly stronger nowadays


End file.
